deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TJ4348
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User:TJ4348 page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 13:37, March 23, 2010 (Note: This is an automated message.) RE: My website. It is not my business to be checking out your website, much less helping you advertise the website; it is of no interest to me. Regarding your clan, you are required to have a clan thread in Dead Frontier's Clan Discussion forum and it has to follow all the rules we have made. As for your article, I see you have blanked my previous edit. You are required to fill in the information in the template, and the "unestablished clan" template will stay until your clan finally has a proper thread in the Clan Discussion forum in Dead Frontier. Failure to meet the rules and requirements will lead to your clan being removed from this site. We cannot document clans that will simply die out in a matter of weeks, and properly-established clans are the first step towards getting a successful, lasting clan. Crystal Song (talk) 02:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Stop spamming links to external sites. I will not be visiting that site of yours, and neither will any of the Wiki Admins. This behaviour of yours is highly suspicious; targeting only the Wiki Admins. If this continues I will not hesitate to issue a ban. I know very well how keyloggers and viruses like that operate, thank you very much. :Back to the topic about your clan. I have deleted your page because of the repeated non-compliance to include the clan template, which is one of the rules. Not to mention that your clan cannot be found in Dead Frontier, your level is far below the necessary level required to create your own clan, and the article is far from properly done. Tell me, do you even look like you're serious about creating this clan that doesn't even exist in Dead Frontier yet? :Crystal Song (talk) 16:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Despite my warning for you not to promote your website here, you have, yet again, flouted one of the rules here: Spamming links to external sites. As quoted from Wikipedia itself: "Adding external links to an article or user page for the purpose of promoting a website or a product is not allowed, and is considered to be spam. Although the specific links may be allowed under some circumstances, repeatedly adding links will in most cases result in all of them being removed." ::You might want people to see it, but here is NOT the place to advertise. There's no telling whether or not viruses are present until I go in, and Wikis are not the place for you to advertise or promote anything. ::Your messages on other users' promoting the website will be removed, and you will be blocked from editing for a month. I hope you will not continue to spam any more links after that period. ::Crystal Song (talk) 03:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) My website I was just asking you to check it out and tell me if you like it. I dont want you to advertise it for me. Just look at it thats all! TJ4348 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi back Hey thx for saying hi i am part of the sas clan but if you want i will leave and join your clan because the guy who owns the sas still hasent put me as part of the clan. I'm level 17 so i might be of assistance. thanks User:TeriffiedToxicTeriffiedToxic is my DF addy add thn PM =D 09:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC)